DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): The Lawrence Hall of Science (LHS), a public science and technology center, in collaboration with the School of Public Health, both at the University of California at Berkeley, propose a three-year Phase 11 continuation project, Family Health for Schools and Science Centers. In this phase, interactive health science materials and practices will be distributed to schools and science centers in the western region and nationally. The program goals are to increase student, parent, and teacher knowledge of health issues and increase their participation in health and science education programs. The Program Objectives are to: 1) Extend the Family Health intervention model to new schools in Hayward and Oakland as a means of further testing and refining the strategies and products of the program; 2) Disseminate the Medical Mystery Festival "exhibits" in partnership with the Arizona Science Center in Phoenix and the Association of Science- Technology Centers (ASTC) YouthALIVE! (YA) Program; and 3) Document and disseminate the techniques and products of the youth TEAMS (Teens Exploring and Achieving in Math and Science) Theatre program through workshops and presentations at YA science centers, YA Youth Summits, and a TEAMS Theatre Handbook provided for YA programs nationwide. In 1997, Family Health: Explorations for Schools and Communities began enhancing student, teacher, and family understanding of health issues in five elementary schools and four midde schools that serve predominantly low-income communities and communities of color. A school-based model was developed that involved more than 500 parents, 6500 students, 126 teachers, and 60 health professionals. Hands-on portable exhibits entitled Medical Mystery Festivals (MMF) were developed for families, youngsters and middle school students. The festivals were trial-tested with partner schools and presented to more than 5000 museum visitors. Sixty youth participated in health theatre courses and presentations, co-developing pilot versions of skits, plays, and monologues. Program components and products can be viewed at www.lhs.berkeley.edu/familyhealth. The Phase II program will work with six secondary schools locally, serving an estimated 3000 students, their families, and teachers through career pathway activities, conferences, health theatre and festivals. The Arizona Science Center will pilot test the festivals to evaluate the responses of an estimated 5,000 visitors. The project will serve an estimated 500 teens and youth educators through national YouthALIVE! Network activities. Thirty students per year will participate in workshops and contribute to the TEAMS Theatre Handbook and website.